a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to stone for construction and the like, and, more particularly to weathered stone and the manufacturing method thereof.
b. Description of Related Art
It may be desirable in the construction industry to simulate the look of aged materials, such as weathered stone panels, natural stone, or ceramic tiles for architectural and aesthetic purposes. While materials may exist for use as decorative wall coverings or exterior finishing for walls, there exists a need for panels that may be used in other applications in addition to wall coverings. For example, it may be advantageous to produce a material with equivalent strength and durability, but sufficient flexibility for application to curved surfaces, in order to be used in connection with floors, countertops, shower stalls, and furniture.
Conventional designs for weathered stone and manufacturing methods have a number of deficiencies. For example, current base mud mixtures used to manufacture weathered stone may not produce weathered stone with sufficient strength and durability. Attempts to alter the composition of the base mud mixture to improve the strength, durability, and flexibility of the final product have resulted in undesirable consistencies, for example, producing a liquid effect on the base mud mixture during manufacturing and hampering drying. Furthermore, the thickness of the base mud mixture may prevent the weathered stone from wrapping around corners during installation without continuing to crack. In addition, conventional designs may not be adapted for use in water applications and some designs may require the application of multiple layers of a base composition to create the desired look of aged material. In addition, the standard weight sheet rock compound that provides the desired smoothness to the product is extremely heavy, resulting in a heavy final product with expensive shipping costs.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for weathered stone and a manufacturing method thereof that will minimize and/or eliminate the above-identified deficiencies.